This invention relates to seals and more particularly to large annular seals such as those utilized in missile launchers.
Elastomer seals such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,593 and a patent application filed in December of 1982, Ser. No. 06/451,585, entitled "LARGE SEGMENTED SEAL WITH LOCK PORTIONS" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,848, have been utilized in launch tubes as seals.